The Mirror
by SailorGang
Summary: Caroline Daae, Christine's twin sister, suddenly feels as if Christine and even Raoul, their childhood friend are drifting away. But when Caroline goes through the mirror with her sister with a mysterious man who happens to be Christine's teacher, and soon to be hers, Caroline finds that love may be drifting closer than she thinks.
1. Chapter 1: Angel of Music

Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, only Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Chapter 1

Angel of Music

Caroline Daae bounded up the stairs giddily to her sister in Carlotta's dressing room. She wanted to congratulate Christine on her performance of Think of Me, and replacing Carlotta, who left indignantly after a backdrop fell on her. Christine's voice was so pretty and angelic; so much so, that they matched all the notes perfectly. Caroline really wished she could be that good, but unfortunately, she couldn't sing like her sister, and even if she tried, she would feel like a total failure afterwards because she couldn't keep the notes straight.

_Christine always sings now. Ever since Father passed away, Christine is still the same, but for some reason, she now comes back different than before. Especially tonight. _

Caroline turned her head towards her sister's temporary room as she neared it. She placed one of her slender fingers in her curly brown tresses and that made her begin to think once again. Christine had the most beautiful face and eyes that any man that came into contact with her could be entranced by her beauty and kindness. Christine didn't seem to mind all that much about her looks, and Caroline still had to deal with the fact she was a little envious of her sister.

_No. I mustn't be envious. Only happy. Christine's performance deserves a deep and thoughtful congratulations; especially from her sister! _

Caroline breathed out a sigh and placed her hand on the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Christine's voice called from inside.

"It's me, Caroline, your sister," answers Caroline with the giddiness returning.

"Come in." Christine answers back. Caroline nods and opens the door timidly before peeking in, and seeing that Christine is getting changed from her beautiful, white gown and jewels in her hair she wore at the performance, to her regular white nightgown with a little matching white jacket over it.

"And where are you going in your nightgown? It's late!" Caroline asks out of curiosity.

"Raoul came earlier to congratulate me and invited me to go to supper with him. I tried to decline, but he still persisted. I agreed in the end; he is our childhood friend after all, and I don't want to disappoint him."

"_Raoul _was here?! Great! I didn't even see him!" Caroline said as she sighed once again. becoming irritated. Why was everything happening so fast? Why does it seem as if everything is drifting away: First Christine and now Raoul.

Little did the two women know, a hand turned the key which was in the outside lock and locked it.

Inside the room, the conversation between the sisters was as normal until all of a sudden, the candles went out in the room.

"Christine…did you do that…?" asked Caroline with fright, looking towards her sister. Christine's only response was to shake her head 'no' as she too looked around the room. The rest of the candles went out as well. Christine's eyes heart and eyes filled with dread as she realized who it was, and took Caroline's hand, before Caroline could protest and moved her to the door.

"Christine, what's going-?" but before she could answer, a voice stopped their escape.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory!" _Caroline flinched. This voice was obviously male, and it was obviously not happy with something. _"Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" _

"_Angel, I hear you, speak, I listen…stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me…enter at last, Master…" _Christine sang to no one in particular as she looked around the room nervously. Caroline looked at her sister in bewilderment. Angel? Master? What in the world was going on?

"_Flattering child, you shall know me…see why in shadow I hide…look at your face in the mirror…I am there inside!" _answered the voice. As both girls looked towards the mirror, they saw a shadow of a man wearing all black with a white mask appeared. Suddenly, they were surrounded by white mist. Christine calmly and slowly walked toward the man in the mirror, while Caroline, figuring this had nothing to do with her turned and walked away.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer, come to me, strange Angel!" _Caroline heard Christine beckon to the man, who, in response gave her an answer. _"I am your Angel of Music…come to me, Angel of Music!" _

Caroline heard rattling at the door and a mumble of, "Whose is that voice?" _Raoul! _Caroline thought in shock and terror. "Who is that in there?"

"_I am your Angel of Music…" _

"Christine! Christine!" Raoul called but Christine never answered his call.

"_Come to me, Angel of Music!" _

Caroline's hand was ready to fall on the door knob when she felt the white mist that took Christine enraptured her as well. "What is…?"

"Caroline! Is that you in there? What happened to Christine?" Raoul asked urgently as he continued to rattle on the door, but to no avail once more.

"_I am your Angel of Music…come to me, Angel of Music…" _Caroline turned and saw to see the man looking directly at her…calling to her, as he called to Christine with the same angelic and melodic voice. Caroline's eyes widened in astonishment and she couldn't help but be entranced by it as she continued to walk towards him.

"Caroline! Caroline! What's happening in there? Caroline!" calls Raoul once again, but this time, it is Caroline who is oblivious to the Vicomte's voice.

"_I am your Angel of Music…come to me, Angel of Music…" _Caroline followed the voice and took Christine's hand as they both were lead through the mirror by the mysterious man…


	2. Chapter 2: Phantom of the Opera

Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer : Doesn't belong to me, only Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Chapter 2

Phantom of the Opera

Caroline and Christine were still entranced with the man as they followed him down through the corridor. Candles lit the corridors with their luminescence and made way for the three of them to gain access.

"_In sleep he sang to me…in dreams he came…" _Christine sang as the man kept gazing back and them and then forward once more. _"That voice which calls to me…and speaks my name…" _They were then led down a flight of stairs, Caroline still mesmerized by the place that the man and Christine know so well. And she still needed one question answered. How does Christine know about this place and this man? Who is he?

"_And do I dream again? For now I find…the Phantom of the Opera is there…inside my mind!" _Christine sang as the man turned to gaze at the two sisters before turning forward again and he began to sing.

"_Sing once again with me…our strange duet! My power over you…grows stronger yet!" _That made Caroline snap back to reality as she looked away from where they once were back to him. Her mind was still befuddled, but it was blocked by her deep sense of imagination to look all around to make sure she saw every detail that was available to look at.

"_And though you turn from me…to glance behind...the Phantom of the Opera is there…inside your mind!" _

_Where am I? What's going on? Christine? Christine, or strange man! Please tell me! _Caroline thought as she continued to gape in surprise. Never before had she been in a home that was dark and dreary as this, with nice candles, a huge black horse-wait a minute! Where was Christine? And the man?

"Caroline!"

Suddenly, Caroline looked down to see Christine and the Phantom, she assumed, down by the boat, waiting for her to approach it so they could continue on.

"I'm coming!" Caroline answered. But as she continued to make her way down, another thought occurred to her. It was another of those envious thoughts trying to lurk their way in once again. She banished them as only a trick of the mind as she got on her boat with her sister and the Phantom.

"_Those who have seen your face… draw back in fear…" _Christine sang once more as the man rowed the boat with his oar. _"I am the mask you wear…" _

"_It's me they hear…" _answered the man in reply before they sang together.

"_Your/My spirit and my/your voice …in once combined! The Phantom of the Opera is there…inside your mind!" _

"_He's there…the Phantom of the Opera!" _Christine's voice echoed. _"Sing…" _the man whispered., as Caroline heard Christine vocalizing. Christine was indeed an amazing soprano, with lots of talent. The Phantom seemed to think so as well.

"_Sing, my Angel of Music!" _

Caroline saw a gate open up and rows of candles began to rise from the water, and all the contents resembling a home appeared before Caroline. The Phantom lived in a rather glorious home in Caroline's opinion.

"_Sing for me!" _

As Christine hit the highest note she could and ended, the Phantom got out of the boat and took his cape from around his shoulders and he let it fall neatly to the ground. _"I have brought you…to the seat of sweet music's throne…to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…music…" _The two women could only stare at the man in awe as his voice began to fill their ears. _What type of man is he? _Caroline wondered in her mind as he continued.

"_You have come here…for one purpose and one alone! Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing for my music…my music…" _Little did Caroline know, she was about to go on a brand new experience she never imagined.

Review please! And in 'Music of the Night', should Caroline be in a private room since Erik is confessing his love for Christine?


End file.
